Fire Leads To Heat
by RubyLune
Summary: KATAANG! One-shot. Set during the time when Sokka and Zuko are off at the Boiling Rock. Aang's training is tough. Katara is a good friend. Things happen. *wink wink*


"Katara?"

The young waterbender turned to face him. "Yes, Aang?"

Aang opened his mouth but found his mind quickly wandering. Katara was dressed in something he'd never seen before; a pale blue nightgown with thin straps and a low cut bodice, finishing mid thigh. Her long hair was cascading down her back, let out as she did whenever she went to bed.

"Aang? What's wrong?" Katara's voice cut through his thoughts. His eyes quickly jumped back to hers, a blush forming on his cheeks at the thought of where he had been gazing just before.

"N-nothing." He said quickly. "It's just…" He broke off.

Katara walked towards him, concern written all over her features. Aang swallowed thickly as he noticed her unconsciously tugging at one of her nightgown's straps, revealing more of her skin. Katara stopped barely a foot away from him, looking at him from under her lashes. Aang couldn't help but notice how close their heights had become; he was barely an inch shorter than her now.

"Aang…" Katara put one of her hands lightly on his chest; right over his heart, which he knew was pounding way too loudly. "Your heart…"

He swallowed again and tried to smile innocently, a difficult feat considering where his mind was currently based. "It always does that when-" He stopped. He'd nearly said '_When you're around._' Their relationship seemed so troubled lately, he couldn't mess it up even more.

Katara didn't seem to notice his small slip up. "All that fire." She sighed. Her hand moved to his cheek. "You're burning up."

Aang felt his face burn redder under her touch. She'd moved closer to him again and Aang could feel her breath on his face. She'd always had some sweet smell, like some tropical flower or berry, but unique only to her. It was intoxicating. His head swam.

"Katara…" His voice had dropped to a hoarse whisper and his mouth had gone dry.

She looked back into his eyes, her hand still resting on his cheek. He'd always felt that he could get lost in Katara's eyes, and had always agreed with himself that he wouldn't care if he never found his way out. Her mouth opened slightly and Aang's attention immediately shifted to her lips. Soft. He still remembered from that kiss before the invasion, the failed invasion, he corrected himself. They still had to think of a new plan, and Sokka and Zuko had been away on a hunting trip for a couple of days now…

Aang shook his head, dislodging Katara's hand unconsciously. Sokka had become more protective of Katara of late; he shouldn't be thinking of things like invasion plans when he had such a precious moment alone with Katara, without the fear of being interrupted.

He suddenly noticed Katara's absent touch and quickly grabbed her hand again, pulling it back to his cheek. She stumbled into him at his sudden movement, eyes wide at his daring. Her body was pressed almost flush against his.

"S-sorry!" Aang whispered, his cheeks burning. To his surprise, Katara's were too. She reached up with her other hand and stroked his other cheek.

"Shh. It's okay." She whispered back, a small smile on her lips. Aang's head was spinning and he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"Are you asleep?" Katara's voice was soft. Her breath hit his face and the dizzying Katara smell froze his mind again. He inhaled deeply, not answering. He felt as if he was dreaming, but the pressure of Katara's body against his was proof enough for him.

Something soft and warm pressed lightly against his lips.

Aang felt his heart stop and immediately the pressure on his mouth lifted. He felt Katara's head press to his chest and willed himself to keep his breathing steady. He wanted to open his eyes but they suddenly felt so heavy.

Katara lifted her head off Aang's chest and lightly stroked his cheek again. His eyes were shut and his breathing deep and slow. Fast asleep. Katara felt a small smile appear on her face; apart from his heartbeat, nothing had changed. The blush that burned on her cheeks grew hotter. She had no idea what had made her do something so… unexpected.

His lips were so soft, and very different to how they'd felt on the day of the invasion. Then they had felt rough, and the kiss had been so full of uncertainty. Neither of them had known if they'd see each other again. Aang had obviously felt less confident, to take the step he had. When they'd escaped to the Western Air temple they'd fallen quickly back into their normal routine. Just friends. Waterbending teacher and pupil; nothing had changed.

But everything had.

And now, unguarded, not burdened by the worry and despair of war, his lips felt… warm. They reminded her of how he used to be before the horror of the war had fully reached him. Not necessarily a child, but a happy, confident, loving person. Her Aang.

Katara stifled a hysterical giggle. _Her_ Aang? Her thoughts were really getting away from her. And yet… There was so much more that she stopped herself from thinking about… so much more to their relationship…

Aang shifted in his sleep, making a soft snuffling sound, almost like Momo made in his sleep, and his mouth fell open slightly.

Katara sighed. Zuko's crazy training program that he'd left in a note had worn Aang completely out till he'd literally collapsed onto the stone floor of the temple. And the fire blasts he'd been practising had heated him up so much, he felt like he had a small fever. Katara had put him to bed and placed a cold press on his forehead until he'd cooled down. So why had he become so hot again suddenly? Katara knew half the answer, but refused to try and understand it. When she'd come to remove his cold press he'd begun to talk in his sleep, first just mumbling, and then very clearly, stopping her in her tracks as she made to move away, her name.

At first she thought he'd woken up and answered him, but turning she'd realised he was still very much asleep. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her, and she'd remained with him, amusing herself by answering him as he talked. It had almost felt like a real conversation, some of the answers he'd given her…

Which brought her back to what had caused her cheeks to burn. Why had she done it? What strange impulse had made her just lean down and-

Katara looked at the Airbender's sleeping form again. He looked so much happier asleep, unplagued by his duty as the Avatar, the duty Katara wished she could take off his shoulders. He was so young… but then, they all were.

Aang made that snuffling noise again and his fingers twitched. A frown appeared on his features. Katara wondered what had changed in his dreams to make him unhappy. Her eyes wandered down his face. His mouth was still parted.

Katara glanced around her, somewhat unnecessarily; Sokka and Zuko were still not back, and everyone else had gone exploring the temple, helping Teo find another speed ramp for him to race up and down. She looked back at Aang. The sleeping boy's frown had deepened. That made up Katara's mind for her. Damn reasonable thinking.

Aang's heart sped up for a second time, but this time he didn't freeze at the soft sensation. Since his mouth had been open this time it was a completely different feeling, but still the same, and the beautiful exotic scent was all around him once again. He could taste it, too.

Katara almost pulled back in surprise. As it was, her eyes jumped open to stare at the boy below her. His eyes were still closed and the frown had gone from his brow. And his lips…

Aang's lips were still soft, but they were not still. They fitted themselves to hers, and were somehow opening her mouth wider to match his. She felt his tongue run itself across her bottom lip and the feel of it made her eyes drift closed again. Katara heard another soft noise, but this time it had come from her, halfway between a gasp and a deep sigh. '_Some monk._' Was the only thought that managed to reach her before she forgot everything in the amazing feel of the kiss.

She felt like she was dreaming.


End file.
